


Two As One

by Natron77



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fusion, Human, Kitsune, Love Confessions, Performance Art, Romance, Showgirl, melding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natron77/pseuds/Natron77
Summary: Maya decides to give her friend and coworker Kodaka a glimpse of what it's like as a showgirl out on the stage, under the bright lights and eyes of the audience.But she didn't realize how hard it would be to hide her true feelings while sharing a body...(all characters owned by StarGizar)
Kudos: 7





	Two As One

A woman with purple hair and fox-like ears made her way down a clean white hallway, and her equally purple tail swished behind her in time with the sway of her hips. She wore a vibrant green outfit of thigh-highs, a tight mini-skirt, and a cleavage-baring long-sleeve top. The straps of her matching panties were visible at her hips as well. It was a revealing ensemble to be sure, but that was rather standard in show-business. And more importantly, it suited her gorgeous physique wonderfully.

The door's open, so Maya shouldn't mind if I drop in to wish her luck on her performance, Kodaka thought as she approached the dressing room at the end of the hall.

She rounded the corner and peeked inside. The room was brightly lit and filled with a rainbow of showgirl outfits, feathered headdresses, and professional makeup kits. But despite all that distraction, a woman stood out clearly in the center of the room.

The tall dressing mirror gave Kodaka a clear view of the showgirl from both sides. She was dressed in a silvery-white leotard with tassels at the hips and running along a neckline so low it barely contained her substantial breasts. And the back of the leotard was even smaller, with a bare upper back and a thong bottom. She had her arms up over her head while she pinned a feathered headpiece into her short brunette hair.

Kodaka didn't have a chance to announce herself before Maya spotted her in the reflection of the same mirror.

"Kodaka? Is something wrong?" Maya set the headpiece on the vanity and turned to face her friend and coworker.

The kitsune's fluffy ears twitched adorably and her tropical blue eyes went wide. "What? Um, no. I just wanted to say your performance was great. You looked amazing on stage. And good luck on the next one."

"Oh, thank you." Maya smiled, and there was a bit of mischief in her slate grey eyes. "You're always welcome to join me, you know."

Kodaka looked away, cheeks flushed. "What?! Me on stage?" She twirled her fingers and shuffled her feet as she continued, "Well… I wouldn't mind doing it with you, but that many people watching makes me feel…"

Kodaka was a very different kind of performer than Maya. They both worked for Entertainment Emporium as entertainers for hire, but Kodaka's specialty was creating transformative potions that let individuals experience a different body for a day. She worked with single clients at a time and a lot of her work was done alone. It was a far cry from Maya's showgirl performances in front of hundreds of pairs of eyes.

As Kodaka tried to find the words to explain her apprehension, Maya reached out and took Kodaka's hand, entwining their fingers tightly. The sudden touch came as a surprise to Kodaka, and that was only the beginning, because Maya possessed a very special ability.

In an instant, Maya vanished entirely. The area where her hand had been felt warm, then hot. That sensation spread up Kodaka's arm and engulfed her entirely. Then Kodaka's body started to change, slowly at first but quickening with every passing second.

Where did Maya go? And what's happening to me?

Kodaka felt a tinge of panic creeping in on her thoughts, but she tried to stay calm. The strange warmth actually seemed to be helping in that regard. It was a comfortable warmth, like hot soup in your belly on a cold night.

There has to be a reasonable explanation for this. Is it like my potions, maybe?

She didn't have time to puzzle it out, because the transformation and the sensations that came with it continued to intensify. A tingling shiver as intimate as a lover's caress ran from her toes to the tips of her ears and every inch in between, leaving Kodaka practically shuddering in its wake. She felt her body changing from inside and shifting in both subtle and not-so-subtle ways. It reminded her distantly of growing pains, except pleasurable instead of painful. Part of her wished it would stop, and part of her wished it would continue forever.

An outside observer, free from the overwhelming sensation, would have seen her hair turn brown from the roots outward. They would have watched as her curves filled in, gaining Maya's fuller figure. And thankfully Kodaka's clothes were transforming too, because her new butt definitely wouldn't have fit in that skirt.

Kodaka's nerves were alight with pleasure as the transformation continued, turning the color of her ears and all but the tips of her hair and tail to a warm brunette, and changing her entire outfit into something brand new, something that suited her new body wonderfully. She felt the clothing press tight to her skin, supporting her bust and hugging her curves. Before she even opened her eyes, before she understood what had happened, she knew that her new form had a bombshell figure.

Her eyes opened and she saw the same dressing room mirror as before, but the woman in the reflection was brand new. She looked like Maya, but she also looked like Kodaka…

Is this what she meant by 'join me on stage'?!

"Mmm, oh my. This feels even better than when I did it with Gale," Kodaka said, or at least her body did. She didn't have control of it.

Huh?! Maya! Did you absorb me? Kodaka thought, and Maya heard.

"No, silly," Maya said, or perhaps Komaya was a more accurate name now. "I just fused with you."

Komaya stepped closer to the mirror, admiring her new form. Her eyes were a bright cyan now, a blend of the two women's slate grey and tropical blue. She was tall and leggy, with a bounteous bosom and a shapely butt that seemed to be trying to escape from her dark blue panties. Her brown-furred ears twitched and her purple-tipped tail swished playfully, especially when she grabbed one butt cheek and gave it a testing squeeze.

But it wasn't just her body that had changed. She let her eyes wander to her clothes next. She wore deep blue high heels, the same color as the panty straps cresting at her hips. Her skirt was asymmetrical, knee-length on one side and shorter than its own tassels on the other, and it was a beautiful ombre color, fading upward from green to white. The same gradual fade appeared on her stockings, which had lengthened to suit her new legs, and on the sleeves that had separated from her lilac-silver top as it shrunk to the coverage of a bra and sprouted tassels. And she wore a choker of the same color, the final element unifying their previous outfits into one.

"Now that's a showgirl!" Komaya said, with Maya in control. "I love the colors, don't you?"

Kodaka did like the look, but her thoughts were already on another topic. She could feel something deep inside of their shared body, a warmth like a gentle hug or a kind smile. Or a lover's kiss.

Um, why does your— no, our heart feel so warm? asked Kodaka.

Komaya looked away from the mirror, hiding her reddening cheeks from Kodaka's sight but not her other senses. They both felt everything Komaya felt, after all. "Um, nothing to worry about."

She put on a smile and changed the topic, "And aren't you excited? Now you can watch through my eyes while we're on stage."

We're going on stage?! Kodaka practically squawked.

After one last check in the mirror and a minor adjustment to the straps of her panties, Komaya spun on her toes and strode from the dressing room with confidence that was all Maya's. "Of course. The show must go on, after all."

O-oh. Like a seed in fertile soil, Maya's confidence started to take root within Kodaka. Okay. Yeah~!

"See, they love us," Komaya whispered during a brief moment while her face was hidden by an eye-catching feather fan. Being seen talking to herself on stage would be less than professional, after all.

Maya maneuvered around the illuminated stage, each familiar movement still thankfully second nature in her new body. But she wasn't alone in that body. She could hear Kodaka's thoughts, all giddy and innocent. It was adorable, the way the kitsune gasped in time with the audience, the way her heart fluttered under their surrounding gazes.

"Do you like it?" she prodded.

Yes! This is amazing. I was worried at first, but it feels good to be appreciated. And you get feedback in real time, unlike with my potions.

As if on cue, Komaya lifted one leg high over her head, then slowly swung it down in an elegant arc that got the crowd oohing and ahhing.

Like that! They liked it, so you should do it more, Kodaka thought.

Komaya turned her back to the audience and struck a wide stance. "There's more to this than playing to the audience's current desire. You need to find things they don't even know they want yet. You need to experiment."

Then, with her new tail illuminated by the spotlight and her ears perked up and alert, Komaya experimented. She shook her hips, swished her tail, and spun on one foot. The silver-white tassels at her cleavage and waist flared outward and remained in constant motion as she transitioned to one move after another, pausing only briefly to strike poses that would linger in the viewer's mind long after she'd moved on to another part of her improvised routine.

And all the while, Kodaka was along for the ride. She experienced delight and surprise like a member of the audience, and since she was also the performer, she felt the audience's outpouring admiration and satisfaction. Witnessing Kodaka's reactions warmed Maya's heart, tugged at the feelings buried there, and raised Kodaka's suspicions once again.

The show was an astounding success, if the crowd reaction was any indication. Bowing and waving, Komaya left the stage and returned to the privacy of Maya's dressing room. She was a bit exhausted by pushing her new and unfamiliar body so hard, but it was worth every ache and drop of sweat. It had been one of the better shows of Maya's career, and Kodaka had an absolute blast of it too.

When the dressing room door was closed, Kodaka suddenly took control of Komaya and spoke, "Maya, I really want to know… what's this feeling I'm feeling? This warmth in your heart? I've never felt anything like it."

"Maybe something to do with fusing," Maya said, dodging the question. "I've only done it once before so I'm not sure how it all works."

She was pretty sure she knew exactly what that warm feeling was, but she couldn't admit it, not even to herself. Not yet.

Hmm, okay. Kodaka didn't sound convinced. Then she asked another hard question. So… how long are we going to be fused like this?

Maya hesitated, then admitted, "…Two days or so."

"What?!" Komaya shouted, then immediately clasped their hands over their mouth. There were still other people in the building, stage crew and other performers and lingering customers, and startling them with screams wouldn't do anyone any good.

Hmmf, fine, Kodaka pouted. Then she switched tones and thought, Plenty of time for me to figure out what this lovely warm feeling is.

Maya could feel Kodaka's smile on their shared lips. She swallowed. It was going to be a long two days.

I love the way you decorated, Kodaka thought as Maya gave her a quick tour of her apartment, the apartment where they'd be living together in the same body for the next couple days.

"How can you tell I was the one who decorated?" Maya asked. She was in Komaya's driver's seat, so to speak, while she showed Kodaka around the place.

Really? It's so obviously you. I mean, who else would hang up her old showgirl outfit like a work of art? Who else would decorate with feather fans and—

Face reddening, Maya interrupted, "Fine! I get it. It's embarr—"

It's wonderful, Kodaka cut in, thinking the words so clearly and enthusiastically that it left Maya no room for argument. It suits you, and I like that. There's nothing to be embarrassed about.

Maya calmed, but only a little. Her heart was still thumping, and that warmth Kodaka had noticed returned again, slightly stronger than before. And it had a little more texture this time, like a silhouette becoming clearer in the departing fog of a winter morning.

"Anyways, here's the bathroom, pretty standard. I'd love a bigger bathtub someday, somewhere to light a couple candles and relax after a long day on my feet."

Sign me up too. I'd love that.

"This is my bedroom. The bed should be big enough for the both of us." Komaya cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um, I mean it should fit this body, since it's about my normal height."

Of course. The bed looks comfy, Kodaka thought. She seemed to be enjoying the tour, which was so laid-back she didn't even have to move a muscle.

"And the kitchen." Komaya gestured with an arm, now clad in a lightweight pink sweater. Changing clothes after the show had been more than a little awkward as both women caught glimpses of their shared body in the nude. And getting dressed had taken longer than it should have, which Maya tried to blame on her street clothes not quite fitting the new body.

She shook her head clear of those thoughts and continued, "And luckily, I just went grocery shopping the other day."

Why is that lucky? It's not like you have another mouth to feed. We're just one body.

"One body with a lot of lost energy. I hope you're hungry, because we need to eat a lot and get our reserves back up before we can split."

Ooh, I can cook for us. I'm pretty good at it, and it's only fair since you paid for the food.

Their body went still as Maya processed that. "Uh, sure. Thank you, Kodaka."

In reality, Maya had an ulterior motive. If Kodaka was occupied with cooking, then she couldn't keep prying about that warmth, the warmth that Maya also felt, only stronger. It was like a fireball in her heart that was fueled by Kodaka's presence. And Kodaka was the lucky one: she was only seeing its warm glow and feeling its soft embrace, while Maya bore its full burning force.

After that, Kodaka took charge of the body to make dinner. She rolled up Komaya's sleeves, put on an apron, and set to work. At first she had to ask where each utensil or ingredient was, but then she just started grabbing things from the back of a shelf or deep in a drawer without even pausing.

Uh, how'd you know where I keep the mirin? Maya thought, worried that somehow Kodaka had gained access to her memories. Fear splashed over her then, fear that Kodaka would see—

"Muscle memory, I think," Kodaka answered. "Your body is in here too after all, and once I stopped worrying and asking questions, I realized it had a lot of the answers I needed." She tossed a few more ingredients into whatever she was making for dinner; some traditional Japanese dish by the looks of it. And it smelled good.

Oh, that's exciting. So when I'm in control, would I be able to brew potions like you?

"Maybe, but I don't recommend it. The last time I zoned out and let my auto-pilot make a potion, it didn't turn out so well." She paused and stirred the pot, then continued, "Actually, it was a bit of a disaster."

Maya's curiosity was piqued. Ooh, do tell.

Kodaka lowered the heat to a simmer and set a timer for 15 minutes, then leaned against a countertop. Her plump cheeks made a wonderful cushion. "I'll tell you later, after dinner."

Alright. I'll look forward to—

"But only if you stop avoiding my questions about this feeling."

What feeling?

"Maya…"

Maya took control of their body just enough to glance at the timer on the stove. 14 minutes remained before Kodaka would be preoccupied with cooking again. An eternity.

Fine, Maya thought in a huff. I'll tell you what I think it might be. But I could be wrong.

"That's enough for me. So what is this lovely warmth that I've been basking in since we fused?"

It's my feelings.

"Hmm? I don't understand."

For you.

Kodaka waited, expecting more, but Maya didn't elaborate. Then Kodaka put two and two together. "Wait. The thing I'm feeling… is your feelings… toward me?"

Maybe. Again, that's only a guess.

But that wasn't quite true. Maya had more confidence in her understanding than that. After all, she had been trying to figure out this feeling for far longer than Kodaka had. For weeks now, Maya had encountered it every time she talked to Kodaka, every time their eyes met.

"You like me?" Kodaka asked incredulously. "Romantically?"

I think I love you, Kodaka.

Again, not quite true. She knew it now. There was no denying it further. And now that she'd admitted it, she braced herself for the worst. For rejection. And for that terrible eternity when they would be stuck in one body and of completely different minds.

"I… like you too," Kodaka answered. "And I want to let that feeling grow."

Even as Maya felt the words coming out of her own body's mouth, she couldn't quite believe them. She seized control of Komaya and blurted out, "Really? You mean it?"

Kodaka tried to respond, but Maya wouldn't let go of Komaya. In the resulting tussle, they just ended up biting their tongue.

"Ow!" they said in unison, the shared pain finally bringing them together, finally making them of one mind.

And in that moment they both knew the other's heart, and understood the feelings there. After all, it was a single heart now, and it was filled with all their care and respect and even attraction for each other. It was laid bare, and it was beautiful.

"So… Are we dating?" Maya asked after the pain and amazement had both passed.

Kodaka gently wrested control of their lips. "I'd say we're on a date right now. Your place, my cooking…"

"And our body," they finished together. They didn't know where things would go from there, but they were both excited to find out. They were together as one person for now, and they would stay together after the split, as a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thrilled to present my first true commission, lovingly crafted for [StarGizar](https://www.deviantart.com/stargizar).
> 
> It features his characters Maya and Kodaka, and it tells (and extends) the story told in these comics:  
> [What a vixen, Part 1](https://www.deviantart.com/stargizar/art/What-a-vixen-Part-1-by-azfm14-846960882)  
> [What a vixen, Part 2](https://www.deviantart.com/stargizar/art/What-a-vixen-Part-2-by-azfm14-846960887)
> 
> This was really fun to write, and I'm excited to start taking more commissions.  
> If you are interested in commissioning me, please fill out this form so I can craft a price estimate for you:  
> [Commission Form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSffYKTbHAcg-4LqtJ4vE2PiKvPvKCaBTy3N8FdbQOu34tyq6g/viewform?usp=sf_link)


End file.
